


Open Sesame

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bureaucracy, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Hell, Pandaemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Based on this prompt





	Open Sesame

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this prompt](https://letsgetshitdone.dreamwidth.org/1338.html?thread=10042#cmt10042)

The gates of Pandaemonium stood open. Hastur leaned against a blasted tree, watching Belial tear strips* off the unit that had been meant to be on guard.

"Embarrassin'," he said, happily. He passed a contraband cigarette to the demon lurking beside him.

"Yeah," Ligur sniggered. "An' after he fought to get his lads on gate duty this millennium, an' all."

"Wonder what got moved out?" Hastur said. "Or in?"

"Whorrever it was, Belial didn't know," Ligur said. "Terrible."

"Yeah, that's just _amateur_."

A terrible darkness enfolded the gate; the sounds of torment increased.

It seemed that Customs had arrived.

 

*literally  



End file.
